Together
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: Gift to LyricaBelachium. Song fics of her ocs.


**OK all credit for characters and plot goes to LyricaBelachuim. Ashbringer, Cliffstrider, Dash, Drift, Magnus Black, Infrared, and any other oc's belong to her. OK? OK! I hope she likes the song I posted for her and it's in English cause I can't read Japanese. Sorry. First song is only starring the twins! Ashbringer and Cliffstrider!**

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _

A black femme with triangular spikes on her helmet continued to walk in the never ending area of white. Her original colors were and orangery brown. She was an Autobot, a racer if you will, she and her blue twin both. Except for one thing...Her sister was a Decepitcon. After she and her sister were tricked into a false race, she accidentally killed her twin, Cliffstrider.

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony _

When she realized what she did, she went into a killing frenzy and was sentenced to the military. Years later, the Decepitcons brought her sister back, erased her memory and she became one of them. Poor Ashbringer has been trying her best to get her sister back but no luck. Her sister has become a bad apple.

_To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real _

The black Ashbringer held an apple in her hand and was about to take a bite out of it, but she stopped. She threw it up into the black area, where the white Cliffstrider caught it and ate it. She dropped the core into the white section and out of it came Ashbringer, desperately running after a black Blurr running away.

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night _

A white Dash chased after his sister, Cliffstrider through the never ending darkness. Cliffstrider made a sly grin and contined to run. Dash opened out his mouth and screamed his sister's name, but she paid no attention.

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black _

Blurr and Dash faded into flames and a mirror imgae of the other ones twin appered out of it Cliffstrider locked fingers with the ghostly Ashbringer and Ashbringer locked fingers with the ghostly Cliffstrider. Soon the ghostly figures disappeared and the twins sighed. What the flip was going on?

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know? _

Cliffstrider saw Ashbringer below her, trying to tell her that she was in fact her sister, but she didn't listen. She ran the other direction, weapons drawn. Ashbringer tried to scream out her name, but no sound came out. Cliffstrider looked at her twin and hissed, teeth bared.

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white _

"Sister..sis? Come back.." The real Ashbringer mumbled in her recahrge. Tossing and turning, shaking violently. She was stuck in a nightmare of her own past.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity _

Cliffstrider mouthed the words "Stay away." To Ashbringer. But Ashbringer kept on running, even though she was on the other side. She was determined to get her sister back. She loved her and cared about her, even if she was a con. But, Cliffstrider wasn't going to let her get her with out a fight.

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel _

Cliffstrider grabbed Ashbringer's servo and pulled her into the black side. Ashbringer landed on her aft with a thud and groaned. Man, that hurts. She got up and Cliffstrider crouched down. Ashbringer did the same.

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black _

A sword appeared in Ashbringer's and Cliffstrider's servos. They clucthed it tight and the swords clanged against the others. Ashbringer growled and Cliffstrider smirked. "I don't want to hurt you." Ashbringer mouthed. "Too bad, so sad." Cliffstrider snapped back.

_If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? _

Ashbringer dropped her and allowed Cliffstrider's sword to slice through her. She fell to the ground, offline. Energon stained her body. Cliffstrider knelt beside her and placed an appel in her hand. "I always have the last laugh." She mouthed, folled by echoing evil laughter.

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can _

"No!" Ashbringer screamed, optics opening. She sat up and gasped in fear. On the other side of the room, was her sister, sleeping peacefully. _Just a dream._ Ashbringer got out of her berth and sat next to Cliffstrider, resting her helm against her sister's.

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black _

**I know somewhat is like Moonshard's but oh well. Any song suggestions? I need some!**


End file.
